Animal Attraction
by simplekitten
Summary: Wanna know what attacked her?... A werewolf!" Putting her head in her hands Kaoru groaned "Is this all you do, think about the supernatural?" B/K


Animal Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken but i wish i did.... then i wouldn't have to play with paper dolls. LOL

The dull pink sky gave way to a deep orange as the sun hurriedly retreated behind the rocky up-rising hills. Tall sweet grass swayed limply in the shortening breeze as if they too were going to sleep. Suddenly the dark golden sun winked out then returned, bobbing over rocks to hide in the grass. Another day dies along with it's golden sun to be replaced by a cool moon dimming the earth bringing the temperature down for nights' creatures.

The wind blew furiously now as if to wipe out the creature with the twin suns for eyes. His very presence has stopped the day and sent fellow lycans running for their dens tails' between their legs. Battousai was his name.

Stopping momentarily the blackened wolf creature threw back his great head and gave a low, long howl silencing even the night. When the echo died down he listened daring anything to speak up and reply back.

Nothing came. Satisfied the lycan continued down from the rocks pads sinking into soft dirt. He was in heat and he needed release. And quick. Lycan or not as long as it had a commanding Ki. He hated the weak the only thing the weak were good for was food.

Which reminded him! He hadn't eaten in three days. At this point in time hunger was the strongest urge, but not for long. Food would better help him search for a female so off he went into the crawling night.

XOX

Blue met black as the young librarian leaned over her desk at the front of the two story library. Her azure eyes watched the night sky as it drifted across the pale moon. She sighed. It was four hours past closing time and halloween which really sucked out loud. She was stuck baby-sitting fifty some odd little kids as they camped out on the second floor telling ghost stories.

"A half hour more and we all can go home." A sing-song voice chimed out from behind her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Only you Misao, would enjoy this every stinkin' year."

A multitude of tiny screams were heard from above their heads as a scary story made it's frightening climax. Seconds later only echoes rung about the books and sleeping computers then silence.

Kaoru sighed again.

"Halloween is so bogus all it's for is getting candy from people you don't know." Said the older librarian in a monotone.

Misao put a hand to her chest and gasped. "What a horrible thing to say! this is the night where vampires come out to drink blood, werewolfs find young maidens, goblins steal babies, and demons run amok." A proud finger was pointed to the heavens as the speech had the younger puffing out in pride.

Kaoru snorted. Like that would ever happen. "There's no such thing."

The younger was appalled at the very idea. No such thing. "Oh yeah? Did you hear what happened last Halloween?"

"No." Smiling Misao sat back down on her computer chair. now she was ready to tell the tale. she cleared her throat. "You remember Subame, she quit three months ago, right? Kaoru nodded. "Well, she was walking home after the kids' fright night and she said that something was following her. She cut across into the park and a few minutes later something attacked her. It was half human half dog. It brought her down to the ground and tore open her clothes she said that the only way for it to get off of her was hit it in the head with a rock. When she escaped she ran all the way home. True story."

"Wanna know what attacked her?" The question came out dripping with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"A werewolf." She drawled out spookily wiggling her fingers for emphasis.

Putting her head in her hands Kaoru groaned. "Is this all you do, think about the supernatural?"

XOX

Battousai raised his head at the sound of a twig snapping and listened as the birds took flight. Chin dripping with blood he swallowed his mouthful of cat flesh and fur to listen harder. More twigs broke telling the lycan that whatever it was was fairly heavy. Perhaps a dog or another lycan. Spreading out his dark Ki around the forests' edge to keep whatever was out there away he dropped his leftovers to the dirt. Whatever it was it was ignoring his barrier getting closer.

Stepping over his scraps he crept into the trees towards the noise. Narrowing his amber eyes they fell upon a girl aout ten. His urge came back but he would never stoop so low as to breed with a child. He was not that desperate nor that disgusting.

A scream broke through the dark forest.

Turning his wolven head to the left another girl, younger than the first was pointing and screeching. That awful girly scream gave him a splitting headache. She needed to be silenced.

Growling at the younger one he lunged.

XOX

Kaoru yawned. Misao yawned.

"Stop that!" Misao slapped her friends' arm.

"Can't help it." Kaoru slapped back.

The pitter-patter of little feet broke the peaceful, sleepy atmosphere as the kids' fright night came to an end. Rides waited outside as the library was emptied of it's occupants. When the library was quiet again and the four chaperons came down with the leftover candy and a high pile of books for the spooky occasion. Setting everything on the front desk good nights were shared then they too left.

" Then there were two." Misao told the other with a musical laugh.

Yawning yet again Kaoru picked through the stack alphebetizing authors to be ready to be put back on the shelves she waved her friend off. "You go home misao, there's only a few books to be put away. I've got it covered."

The younger librarian put a hand on one hip. "You sure? there's like twenty of 'em." Nodding Kaoru skirted the piece of furniture to put the first set in their proper places. "Alright but be careful. Remember what i said about Subame." She shook her finger like a mother would do in order to scold a child. "Goodnight then."

Glancing backwards Kaoru stopped to watch her friend leave. When she was out of sight she shook her head and grinned.

XOX

Sucking on a small shattered rib one the lycan with eyes as radiant as the dying sun crossed the deserted cement road towards a tiny park. Walking along the tiny path children noises pricked at his delicate ears. Rounding a hedge six of them in bright costumes dodged him to run for the next house which held a treasure trove of candy. Irritated that they hadn't watched where they were going he let out a low growl. He was just going to have to get used to children, after all it was mating season and he was looking for a permanent mate, something to occupy his eternity with.

He hated to admit it but he needed offspring to recover the dwindling number of lycans. The war against humans took too many. An incredibly small handful was left. Every lycan out there was mating tonight as was the tradition. Even Battousai the most feared lycan had to follow this age-old custom.

He rather hated it but his body demanded it.

Tossing his bone into some nearby bushes he walked guised as a human male under the street lamps. Children ran amok amongst the Tokyo streets. Crossing another road a tall building loomed out in front of him.

"Lie...bra...rie." He paused for a moment letting the word weigh down in his brain. " Library." He mumbled, being five hundred years old was really bad for your health. It wasn't like he was illiterate or anything he just had never seen the word before.

Sending his dark Ki out it immediately detected two very strong, very suitable Ki's. And imagine that, both female. Slowly walked over to this library where the vibrations were coming from he noticed right away one was leaving and at a rather quick pace. Turning to the second vibration his amber eyes narrowed into golden slits as he peered through the tall window. Grinning, his white fangs glistened in the shadows as the owner of the second Ki came into view. One look and he was damned for all eternity.

She was young, seventeen at most dressed in a grey skirt paired with a smart blue top. Her long hair was the color of the midnight sky he so loved. The sudden desire to reach out and touch her jet-black locks to feel it's silky smoothness run over his fingers overwhelmed the lycan, causing him to lose face returning to his werewolf-like appearance.

On his hind legs Battousai walked to the front of the building to silently slip through the heavy double doors into the lobby. Inserting an extended fingernail he expertly locked the doors so the female inside could not escape him. Human females tended to do ridiculous things when they were frightened.

Searching through the darkened library for his future mate Battousai walked past every bookshelf searching down them following her sweet smell of jasmine. The main source of her smell came from a big desk with electronics here and there, papers covered it's surface

Going around the desk he ran his face along the surface sniffing everything. He just couldn't get enough of her intoxicating smell. Once again following her smell the lycan found himself at a metal banister, breathing in he ascended upwards. At the top he finally found her cornering her into the aisle battousai snuck behind her to wait. As kaoru stretched her entire body to place her last book back in it's proper place his furry arms came around her and his hands latched themselves to the bottom of her breasts so they could still hold her in place while he revelled in her wondrous curves.

Giving a tiny scream at the feel of hands harshly groping her Kaoru struggled to get the man off of her. Koaru's exotic blue eyes snapped wide as he removed his hands to pin her up against the book shelf emptying her lungs of air.

Burying her nose into the side of her neck Battousai inhaled deeply drinking in her feminine perfume. Her Ki was flaring wild with anger which made the great lycan covet her even more. She was strong, his ideal mate.

"Shush koi." Came a gruff voice from behind her. Flicking out his tongue he licked from her neck to her ear nibbling the lobe. Kaoru squeaked. Battousai moaned. Her body so close to his was driving him over the edge. "You taste so good." He mumbled.

Kaoru struggled harder to free herself, _'He's gonna eat me_!' She thought. When Battousai's grip loosened he took the opportunity to turn her around. It might have been a mistake for she screamed bloody murder. Could this be the same creature that had attacked Subame a year ago? Slipping out of the creature's grasp she dodged for the stairs then to the only entrance of the library. Jiggling the handle kaoru pulled on the door hard but to no avail.

Turning around to look for something to shatter one of the many windows with she gasped at what she saw. The werewolf was a mere ten feet away, hell- he was fast and getting closer.

Eating up the distance between them Battousai watched the blue eyed girl cower into the tall wood doors. Apparently this appearance was not going to give him what he wanted, perhaps he should switch. Red flame engulfed the lycan as his appearance changed to that of a human, crunching and morphing bones were heard and a pop to suck the muzzle.

Red hair, amber eyes, tight dark clothes and muscles. Now he thought that no one could say no to him he was just too irresistible.

He was wrong. More fear showed in her deep eyes.

"Now am I easier to look at?" He asked spreading his arms open for emphasis, his voice no longer gravely but deep and smooth. "C'mere my koibito." Holding his hand out to her the red head beckoned her to him.

Staring mutely up at him she blinked then promptly shook her head.

Growling at her disobedience he narrowed his eyes at her. " If I have to come to you you will regret it koi." Battousai snapped.

Not even noticing she had sunk farther to the tiled floor, Kaoru glanced around herself. No escape. her Ki was diminishing with each passing moment. "W-Will you hurt me?" The beauty asked timidly.

Battousai grinned as he felt her fearful vibrations. "Of course not darling." The lycan smelt the salt before he saw the tears. He honestly didn't want to harm her just mate with her. Chuckling Battousai went to her, bending down on one knee so that they were eye level with one another he stared into her sapphire orbs.

Kaoru flinched when Battousai's right hand sought her chin forcing her not to look away from his burning gaze. "It looks like I had to come to you. Your defiance is irritating." He told her as his lips crashed down upon her own. Battousai's left hand moved to the nape of her neck as he pushed her back to the cold tile. Releasing her chin soon after he took her wrists preventing her from pushing him away. When he deepened the kiss she bit his lower lip drawing blood.

Pulling his head back his fingers found the crimson trail. Smiling wide exposing his canines he popped his finger into his mouth sucking the blood off then licked his own lips clean wiping his chin clean of any stain. Glancing down at his vicious female she had a thin trickle of his blood rolling down her beautiful chin. Doing the same to her he licked her clean chastely sucking on her blood covered lips in a forbidden kiss.

"My your a brave one, leaving your love marks on me already. Perhaps i should return the favor." Moving her sleeve down Battousai bit down lightly on Kaorus' shoulder making her yelp. licking the wound he pressed his body into hers making her still as stone as she tensed.

Something was poking the inside of her leg. Quickly glancing down she blushed, deep red spread over her nose and cheeks giving her a wondrous color. She knew what it was.

Taking his free hand Battousai unbuttoned her blue shirt with surprising skill to push it open to reveal a lacy purple bra, groping her he rained tiny wet kisses over her exposed breasts and collarbone. Walking slim fingers down her creamy stomach he shimmied her out of her short skirt then toyed with the side of her matching underwear.

Groaning low as he cupped the source of her heat his senses left him, replaced by the feverish need to be inside her lithe body. An electric shock spiraled through her core to settle in the pit of her stomach as the man's hand rubbed circles over her most private part. Moaning kaoru's left knee raised to give him more access.

Wait! this was wrong, she couldn't do this. This was rape!

Kneeing him in the groin Battousai grunted letting go of her in his haste to salvage his pride. Wiggling out from under the flame haired man she gave a fleeting smile of victory but her smile was short lived and soon replaced by a frown as he managed to get to his feet.

Kaoru froze. She hadn't anticipated this. She should've run.

"You play dirty koi. Now i won't play nice." Grabbing her he pushed her up against the double doors. Battousai's large fist closed around her pale slender neck, smiling at her struggle his fangs flashed a brilliant white. " Kiss me nice or I'll squeeze." He demanded while putting a little pressure to her neck to show the young beauty he wasn't joking.

Giving a weak cry she nodded. His hold loosened.

Taking her lips again he kissed her hard. He would no longer be gentle, she had already stepped her boundaries and he would show her he didn't tolerate a dominate female. When he let her mouth go the red haired lycan stepped back to allow his fiery eyes to rake down her almost naked, flushed body. She was actually very pretty and shapely for a human. He would enjoy taming this one. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He whispered

Kaoru's eyes dropped into slits and shot him a death glare, her anger rising.

Inhaling her sweet angry Ki Battousai's hand left her neck to grab her arms, smiling wide at her once more Battousai kicked her feet out from under her. Landing with a soft thud she screamed. Roaring the lycan clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth trying not to let the ringing shriek enter his delicate ears as much. God he hated when females screamed it was so loud and never-ending.

When his ears finally cleared he glared down at her, she was glaring equally up at him. She was too head strong for her own good.

"I can make you feel good koi, don't you want to feel good?" Leaning down he kissed the pulse in her neck sending shivers all the way to her toes. "H can tell it's been years since you've had a male, since anyone has loved you, since you've had a simple..." he trailed kissing her lips lovingly he smirked at her a bit, making her resolve do a double-take. "...Kiss."

Kaoru slowly closed her eyes. It was true her boyfriend three years ago left her for another woman. She had cried for hours after he told her he was leaving her. She had flirted, let Misao play matchmaker but nothing worked. It was if no man wanted her. But here, the one right in front of her, a creature of myth wanted her and even called her koi a name reserved for a loved one. Perhaps- perhaps there was hope for her in this creatures' embrace if she could only give in.

What had she done that was so wrong to make Enishi leave her? Was she that horrible of a lover? Or was he bored of her?

And then his rich voice floated into her hair, whispering sweet promises of devotion and happy ever afters. Coaxing her to fall into his arms and heart. "Lycans are not like your human males koi. We are loyal and keep our mates for life, even death cannot part us."

Opening her navy orbs she gave him a soft look less afraid now. Inwardly he puffed up with pride, he had baited the pretty librarian now all he had to do was bring her in.

Brushing the back of his hand across her smooth cheek he watched her contemplate his words. "I am as gentle as a puppy if you let me." He paused. No, that wouldn't work. "You are ever so beautiful my koibito." Kissing her sweetly again he buried his nose behind her ear. " Will you not be my life mate?" Battousai prodded in a gentle manner. "I promise you you will be safe and loved. No harm would ever come to you, you are too sweet and lovely a lady.

If all else fails praise them heartily, his father had told him when he witnessed the first fight his mother and father had.

Suddenly her Ki glowed in submission.

It worked! She had fallen for his sweet-talk. Women were so gullible!

Shyly kaoru fisted the material of his black shirt. Her mind screamed _'Let him have his way with you'_the traitorous thing was so lovestruck it couldn't even guide her properly. Her heart demanded the opposite. But what if he was lying about the love and protection he promised to give her. Frustrated Kaoru ignored both. She hadn't been loved like this in so long, it was now or never. She chose now.

Tilting her head back Battousai took the invitation to smother the frial skin in kisses. His hands took her dipped sides as he hovered above her. Climbing higher the lycans' long fingers sought out the clasp of the ridiculous mechanism humans called a bra. Freeing her small breasts the peaks instantly hardened as the cool air and rough hands hit them. Cupping both in his large hands Battousai groaned, she was the perfect fit not too small nor too big, perfect.

After a few moments the lycan released her to tug his shirt up and over his thin body. Kaoru stared, sure she'd seen a man anked before but not one so... perfectly toned... he had muscles in all the right places and when he moved they rippled and shone with suppressed strength.

Blushing, his earlier comment came to mind,_ 'Now am i easier to look at_?' He was indeed easy to look at. A low growl brought her back to the present. The red head was nipping and licking at her collarbone as he fumbled with his studded belt. Nervousness rose in her throat. The smell of heavy arousal hung in the air like a dark cloud ready to spill over. All too soon both were completely naked, shivering under the feel of skin against skin.

Was doing this with a lycan okay, or anything for that matter? What would happen? So many questions but her thoughts were rudely cut off as he entered her so suddenly.

Making a noise of surprise Kaoru arched her back into him, like a cat stretching, it only gave battousai an excuse to take her neck again. The feeling of completion overwhelming to both their senses making both groan under the sheer bliss of it. Curling into the nameless man he sought her lips for another passionate kiss not permitting her much time to breath as he deepened it by plunging his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness, memorizing her smell and feel.

Taking her wrists in one large hand the other slid down her body to where they joined feeling for her sensitive bud. Upon finding it he ground it with his thumb making a pattern of circles to increase her pleasure, he was rewarded when she gasped loudly clinging to his back with her nails, mouth latched onto his shoulder. Her hips bucked wildly into his hand and the small cry she let out made him thrust even harder in response. Kaoru was lost. Baotou's talented fingers made sure of that as he heightened her pleasure with just a flick of his wrist.

Kaoru's eyes flickered back, she was in ecstasy and not coming back down for a while.

Battousai hissed, his eyes dark gold, rolled back in his head. She felt so damn good it was a shame their joining was a bit forced. For her anyway. Gripping her delicate arms harshly he attempted to root himself to reality. He was slipping and his other form terrified her. An apology for the bruises would be sure to follow. And he'd have eternity to make those amends if he kept her amused in and out of their bedroom.

Rocking her hips to meet Battousais' thrusts Kaorus' small hands tangled in his unruly crimson hair. Bringing his face down to kiss her briefly he pulled back to release a howl, exploding inside her. His seed reaching her every corner to produce his offspring, giving his race a better chance of survival.

Once spent Battousai collapsed to the tile floor beside his now-mate, an arm under under her neck the other over her stomach. Watching her catch her breath he gave a mischievous grin. He found it funny that she didn't know his true intentions. Reaching over Battousai placed a soft kiss to her throbbing temple. Lingering, her quick pulse pounded deliciously against his lips. She still hadn't come down from her blissful state yet.

The great lycan would have stayed longer but his hunger demanded that it be sated.

"I must leave you, my koi, but i promise you I will return for you. We are mates now i refuse to leave you alone for too long." Kissing her face again Battousai brushed her raven hair out of her eyes. Getting up he dressed himself revelling in the thought that his blue eyed mate was watching his every move with a hungry glaze over her obsidian eyes.

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but her words caught halfway in her throat. Eyes following him she watched as he crossed the library floor he exited the building soon after leaving a rather stumped Kaoru behind.

XOX

Three weeks later

Kaoru burst into a fit of giggles clutching her sides as she laughed along with Misao. Something about what Sanosule said earlier which had earned him a beating from his girlfriend Megumi. The rooster head was always doing something idiotic. "And then Megumi hit him over his bird brain head!" Misao cackled pulling deep swallows of air into her lungs.

Shaking her head Kaoru grinned. "I can't believe he's such an idiot. I feel sorry for Megumi sometimes."

Their laughter soon died down leaving the coffee room silent. No one was in the library except for a couple studying at one of the tables for a big exam. The one thing both girls loved about this job was hardly any work ever needed to be done, coffee breaks were pretty much constant.

As blue and brown eyes met again they erupted in more laughter, doubling over in glee.

It was times like these that Kaoru almost forgot about the flame haired lycan, what they had done in this very building in the front foyer. He was a hard one to forget when images of his named form kept appearing before her eyes at every possible moment imaginable. His deep smooth voice in her head still made her knees go weak. What the hell was she doing fantasizing about him? She should have called the police but every time her minds' eye saw him her body refused the notion. He said he'd come back for her, when? Why was he waiting so long to come back?

"Kao... hey Kaoru... earth to Kaoru." Misao waved a hand in front of her friends face.

Why did she want him to come back?

She didn't even know his name.

Blinking away her daze Kaoru tore her azure eyes from the front foyer to glance at her younger friend. "You okay Kao?" The voice was full of concern, brows knitted in confusion.

She nodded giving a wispy smile. Then why did she feel funny inside. Was she sick, probably, flu season was at it's worst now. She had been feeling weird for the past week. She hadn't eaten any strange foods just her regular diet of take-out where she always went. She wasn''t under any real stress and she didn't walk home in yesterday's rain without an umbrella. So what was wrong with her. She'd have to go see a doctor. She hated doctors, all the squeaky cleanness and their cold hands, she gave a shudder.

"You sure? You've been daydreaming alot lately. Got a boyfriend that you haven't told me about yet?" Misao accused.

_You have no idea._

Kaoru shook her head vigorously, eyes wide. "Absolutely not unless he's invisible which i highly doubt."

Misao made a noise of dissatisfaction. When was her friend ever going to get committed this no-relationship thing was not panning out for the younger of the two, kaoru was always depressed. When she was with Enishi she was always happy. Until the end. Her friend needed someone that could truly love her and make her blissfully happy. Someone that would vow to return to her and actually mean it. Someone like Aoshi just not such an ice block. Kaoru was not high energy enough to break a rock such as her boyfriend of four years.

"Invisible or not he better be real cute." She teased.

Kaoru smiled wide kicking her friend in the ankle under the oak table.

Sighing misao flicked her braid over her petite shoulder and gave a wicked smile. "Let's go for dinner, Kanna can close this place down. There is only an hour left anyway for that couple to study anyway so might as well."

Kaoru worried her bottom lip in indecision then slowly nodded. What could it hurt it's not as if they were always busy. Misao squealed her delight while hopping out of the wheeled office chair intent on finding their boss in order to ask for an early leave which was always granted no matter the hour.

XOX

Rising from the little tiled bistro set both girls grabbed their purses while Kaoru paid the correct amount for the bill. The blue eyed woman insisted much to the others' complaining. Once more on the deserted sidewalk both bid each other a good night and restful day off, Sundays had that wonderful privilege.

The night air was warm, the breeze rustled the top most leaves on the old maples. Silence soon descended over her making her draw her small purse closer to her body. Breathing in the sweet summer air Kaoru walked swiftly down the sidewalk soon even passing the library where she worked. All the windows were dark. It was awfully quiet normally the crickets would be out to soak up the last remaining rays of sunlight or a car would pass in their haste to get home in time for a late supper. However not tonight, the air was dripping with the sound of silence. Unnerving silence.

Kaoru walked on, a faint smile on her calm face, tomorrow she would do housework and planned to take a hot bubble bath when she got to her tiny apartment. Laundry needed to be done and floors needed to be washed.

A visit to her family doctor was in order she just didn't feel right, sick in the morning until the afternoon and these frequent aches. Misao joked she was pregnant but Kaoru denied it. there was no way and she refused to believe it. It was just once.

Her thoughts were seized as she was pushed into the bushes of a tiny park she had been skirting. Kaoru lay in the grass shocked as hell and panting due to loss of breath when she was pushed over. Her knee length skirt crumpled up around her thighs and her heels threatened to break her one ankle. Her elbow was sure to be bruised in the morning.

A dark chuckle reached her ears making her pause in her struggle to get up. Obsidian eyes clashed with a dark gold sending a familiar tingle to the bottom of her stomach.

"I missed you koi." Was all he said before dropping to his knees before her.

Kaoru took a ragged breath. He had come back for her! On a whim her fingers itched to twine themselves in his glorious blood red hair. "Why did you wait so long?" The question left her tongue faster than she could close her mouth. She didn't regret it though, she had to know.

Battousai leaned in closer hovering above her trembling lips. "For my pregnant mate to miss me enough that she would call out for me in her sleep." Then he kissed her silencing any questions she may have had, and they were many.


End file.
